Red Roses and Other Cliches
by Pegasus153
Summary: Chloe is finally fed up with all the Valentine's Day hype. She desides to abstain completely. Lex finds out, and tries to change her mind. *Complete*
1. The List

Title: Red Roses and Other Clichés  
  
Author: Pegasus153  
  
Rating: PG for now  
  
Category: Romance/Humor maybe a little bit of angst  
  
Spoilers: I don't think anything specific, but to be safe the whole second season  
  
Summary: Fed up with Valentine's day, Chloe resolves to abstain from the whole thing. Lex finds out and decides to try and change her mind.  
  
Disclaimer: Smallville, all the characters and everything aren't mine. Too bad.  
  
Feedback: Please. I dunno how good this will be. It's just fun.  
  
A/N: I don't know where this idea came from, cause it's May not February, but what the hey... here it is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chloe stared balefully into her coffee cup. Valentine's day was nearly upon her, and Chloe was thoroughly digested.  
  
All the sappy poems and love-struck sweethearts were beginning to irritate her. She couldn't go anywhere without being assaulted by bright pink and red hearts, little jingles about love, and flowers everywhere.  
  
Even the Talon, her usual haven, had been transformed into Cloud Nine. Lana had gone over board with the decorations. There were hearts and streamers everywhere. She had even devised a promotional gig, wherein a person could by a paper heart, and put someone's name on it. The heart got stuck up on the wall, and the person whose name it was got free coffee.  
  
Chloe resented that no one bothered to give her a heart. Not even Clark or Pete, who knew how much she liked free coffee. And therein lay the real problem, Chloe realized.  
  
She had no one, and Hallmark holidays like this simply served as a reminder. Lana had Clark although the two denied it vehemently, Pete had that new girl, Ginnie what's-her-name. Even her father was into the swing of things, picking up a date from some company benefit, and going to a movie on February 14th.  
  
All Chloe wanted to do was disappear until the flowers, streamers and paper hearts were gone. Unfortunately, the most annoying trait of the smitten was complete cluelessness when it came to those... less fortunate. None of her friends were really aware of how she felt.  
  
Lana drifted over to Chloe with a pot of coffee. She smiled widely.  
  
"Isn't this great?" Lana asked, pouring Chloe a refill without being told. " The valentine's day promotion is bringing in a lot of business!"  
  
Chloe managed a credible smile. "I'm glad. Always nice when business is booming."  
  
Lana nodded. "Ooh, here comes the other owner. He should be pleased, don't you think?" Lana glanced from Lex to Chloe.  
  
Chloe shrugged, watching Lex maneuver around lovesick teenagers to where Chloe and Lana were talking.  
  
"Lana, Chloe." He said curtly. "Can I get a cup of coffee?" He asked Lana, as he sat down beside Chloe.  
  
Lana nodded. "Sure. Be right back!" She hurried off to find a mug.  
  
"I'm kind of working on something." Chloe said, in a not so subtle effort to encourage Lex to find a new table.  
  
"I won't bother you." Lex replied, picking up on the hint, and choosing to ignore it. Chloe was intriguing, and Lex figured a little intrigue would do wonders for him right then.  
  
Lana returned with Lex's coffee, and then moved over to the counter to get someone's bill. Lex took a sip, observing Chloe typing something into her laptop. He waited until she seemed engrossed, then asked, "What are you working on?"  
  
She looked up glaring. She rolled her eyes. "Hello? Didn't I just say..."  
  
"That you're working on something." Lex finished for her. "You didn't actually ask me to leave."  
  
"Please leave." Chloe said immediately, before turning back to the computer.  
  
"Story for the Torch?" Lex asked calmly, ignoring her command, and sipping more coffee.  
  
"If I tell you will you leave me alone?" She demanded, looking up again.  
  
Lex smiled. "Maybe."  
  
"It's a filler article for the torch, okay? Clark didn't finish what I asked him to, so I had extra space on page three."  
  
"What's the article about?" Lex asked.  
  
Chloe glared, but seeing the unperturbed look in Lex's face, she realized he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She snapped the laptop closed and met his gaze.  
  
"Why are you bothering me?" She asked. "Don't you have some corporation to take over or something?"  
  
Lex smiled. "It's been a long day. I needed a little amusement."  
  
Chloe snorted. "Glad to have been of assistance."  
  
"So the article?" Lex probed, refusing to let it drop. He was beginning to sense that Chloe didn't want to tell him what it was about and that made him more intrigued.  
  
Chloe sighed. He was as persistent as she was sometimes. "Valentine's day. Okay. Go home now, you've had your fun."  
  
"Valentine's Day?" Lex asked, assuming an appropriately disbelieving look. "Miss Chloe Sullivan stooping to romance and mush? I never would have guessed you for the type."  
  
Chloe shrugged. "Well, I am. So there."  
  
"Let's see." Lex said, and laid his hands on the laptop and pulled it over before Chloe could stop him. He flipped the top up.  
  
The title heading blazed out, 'Why Valentine's Day Should Be Outlawed', and below it there was a short list of classic Valentine's day clichés.  
  
*Dozen red roses- S.W.A.K.- Paper hearts- Cheesy poems about someone's attributes- Bryan Adam's 'Everything I Do'- Significant other's doing lousy kareoke to prove their love*  
  
Lex looked up at Chloe with a bemused expression. Chloe waited for Lex to say something that would send her under the table in embarrassment. He glanced up at her with a twinkle of mischief in his eye.  
  
He cleared his throat several times, and in exaggerated motions, using two fingers, proceeded to type something onto the computer.  
  
Curiosity stopped Chloe from a scathing remark. She pulled the laptop across the table and looked at the screen. Underneath her list, Lex had added:  
  
Cheesy romantic movies  
  
Chloe laughed out loud. "Hmm. Good one." She said. "How about senseless dancing in the rain?" Lex nodded, and Chloe typed it down.  
  
"Candle-lit dinners." Lex offered. Chloe dutifully typed. "Expectations of fabulous presents, improbable breathy declarations of love, eyelash fluttering and puppy-dog looks." Lex paused as Chloe typed.  
  
When she got it all down, she looked up at Lex surprised. She hadn't really given much thought to other people who might hate Valentine's day as much as she did. But she realized that Lex must have an awful time of it. Every girl he ever met probably dated him for what he could give her.  
  
She sat thinking about annoying things like unrequited love. Clark, she saw was mooning over Lana again. He thought he was subtle, but anyone could tell. Chloe gritted her teeth. "Definitely puppy-dog looks." And she underlined the words on her computer.  
  
Lex followed the direction of her gaze and smiled understandingly. He knew better then to say anything, but Chloe caught the look.  
  
"What?" She demanded, daring him to say anything about Clark. "I'm going to go. Thanks for the help with the article.  
  
Lex nodded, and watched as she got up and walked away. 


	2. The Decision

A/N: This is really short, but since I dunno how long the whole story will be, it suits.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lex was sitting at his desk on two days away from Valentine's, when his manservant brought him the daily mail. Ignoring the serious documents, he pawed through until he found the copy of the Torch.  
  
Flipping it open to page three, he found that Chloe had printed her article without much editing. The list was there in its entirety, plus a short column on the futility of cheesy gestures. Lex read on and found that Chloe had written under a pen name. Although he didn't see the façade lasting long, he could see why she hadn't signed her name.  
  
The last of the article was very much a declaration of abstinence from all things cheesy and romantic, citing the futility of the entire pretense. 'Whoever got to know anybody that way, anyhow?' was the last line of her article.  
  
Surprised at Chloe's depth of feeling on the subject, Lex was perplexed to find himself objecting to Chloe's downhearted attitude on the whole subject.  
  
While Lex found himself frequently irritated with some of the woman he dated, he still found that wooing a worthwhile girl more then justified the effort. The fact the Chloe obviously had never experienced the fun of that experience disturbed him.  
  
She was beautiful, vivacious, challenging and intriguing all at the same time. That no one else had even noticed was plain and Lex decided that if he had to be the one to show her, so be it. It wasn't exactly a chore... 


	3. The Flowers

Chloe looked up from her computer when someone tapped quietly on the door of the torch. A young man stepped in, looking bored. He wore a uniform, and carried a bouquet of twelve roses.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes, as she motioned for him to come it. Lana and Clark had their backs to the door, absorbed in some article supposedly.  
  
"Yes?" Chloe prompted, feeling irritated that Clark had to go public with his affections for Lana so close to Valentine's day. Did he *want* to kill her? Chloe wondered.  
  
The young man cleared his throat. "Flowers for..." he checked his delivery order. "Chloe Sullivan."  
  
Chloe was sure her jaw hit the desktop. Lana and Clark looked up from the computer in surprise. The deliveryman held out a tablet for Chloe to sign.  
  
Mutely she scrawled her name, and took the roses.  
  
"Thank you for your patronage to Garden Emporium. We hope your special day is a day like no other." The deliveryman intoned. He looked bored out of his tree. "Have a good day." He turned and left the office.  
  
Lana rushed over to Chloe with a huge grin on her face. "Chloe!" She exclaimed. "You didn't tell me! What's going on?" She demanded in a conspiring whisper.  
  
Clark cleared his throat. "Who's the lucky guy?" He asked.  
  
Chloe looked at both of them. "You mean, you didn't send these to me?"  
  
They both shook their heads.  
  
"Read the card!" Lana prompted.  
  
Chloe noticed the card for the first time. It was tucked into the roses. She set the flowers down on her desk, and pulled the card out. It said:  
  
*Hope the flowers made your day. Don't give up, Prince Charming may show up some day. S.W.A.K.*  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. It was cheesy, corny and all other points in between, and she still found herself suckered in. Smiling, she handed the card to Lana, who was practically dancing in place, with the desire to see it.  
  
Lana scanned the contents, and then handed it to Clark.  
  
"Who wrote it?" Lana asked Chloe. Chloe shrugged, as she went to find an empty container to stick the roses in.  
  
"Swak?" Clark asked. Dropping the note onto Chloe's binder.  
  
Chloe nodded. "Yeah Clark. Sealed with a kiss. You've never heard that before?"  
  
Clark shrugged. "Maybe, but I guess I know it now!" he said, with a not so subtle glance in Lana's direction.  
  
Chloe resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She found an empty coffee can and went to fill it with water.  
  
Lana giggled as soon as Chloe was out of the room. "Do you know who did this?" She asked Clark.  
  
He shook his head. "I have no idea!"  
  
"It's so romantic!" Lana pretended to swoon. "I wonder who it is?"  
  
"Romantic?" Clark asked.  
  
"Du-uh!" Lana said with a smile. "A mysterious admirer... with taste!" She pointed at the roses. "Who wouldn't want that?"  
  
Chloe meanwhile, was hovering in the bathroom, looking in the mirror. The coffee can was filled with water. Chloe was just wasting time before she went back to the office.  
  
She had always thought she was halfway good looking, but no one ever seemed to be interested. Clark had liked her when he had first met her, but Lana quickly became the forrunner in that race. And now there was someone interested enough to send her flowers.  
  
She wasn't sure if she was happy or not. The sender was obviously smitten. His letter was disturbingly cheesy. Prince Charming, S.W.A.K. it was almost over the top.  
  
Chloe was afraid, it was all a joke. Up to that point, only meteor mutants had ever given her a second look, so this must all be a joke. Someone had figured out the true author of the Valentine's day article, and were trying to show her up.  
  
Well, it wouldn't work. Chloe decided. She was smarter then that. No one was going to play her for a fool.  
  
Satisfied with her decision, she grabbed the coffee can and headed back to the Torch office. While she wasn't going to fall for the joke, she couldn't bring herself to throw the flowers away.  
  
Clark had left the Torch when Chloe got back. Lana was sitting at her desk, rereading the note again.  
  
Chloe shook her head, and grabbed up the roses. She cut them shorter with a pair of scissors, and stuck them in the coffee can. Setting them on her desk, she shooed Lana out of her chair.  
  
"So, are you going to try and figure out who it is?" Lana asked expectantly.  
  
Chloe shook her head. "Nah, if he's really serious, I'm sure he'll make himself known."  
  
Lana looked surprised. "You're not even a little bit curious?"  
  
Chloe looked up at Lana sharply. Lana was pushing this an awful lot. The suspicion that Lana had orchestrated the whole thing snuck into her mind.  
  
"Nope." Chloe said flippantly. "Not even a little curious!"  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Any good, or should I really just wrap it up? 


	4. The Paper Heart

Lex watched as Chloe left the school. She had obviously stayed after to do some work on the paper. He watched her get into her car, and sat puzzled when she didn't immediately drive away.  
  
Finally, she pulled out of the parking lot, and headed for the Talon. Lex put his car in gear, and followed from a safe distance. Knowing where someone was headed helped when you were tailing them.  
  
Lex watched as she repeated her performance in front of the Talon. She sat in her car for a good five minutes, before finally getting out, and going inside.  
  
***  
  
Chloe hadn't wanted to go home right away because she knew she'd be facing a Lana inquiry, and didn't feel like pretending to be excited about a fake secret admirer. She had to admit that Lana had her heart in the right place, trying to make her feel better as Valentine's day got closer, but she wasn't sucked in by the ruse, and didn't feel like pretending that she was.  
  
Driving over to the Talon, Chloe parked her car outside, but didn't get out. Lana wasn't working just then, so she figured she'd be safe from prying questions. Deciding that coffee would make things better, she left her car and went inside.  
  
There were only a few people there. One of which was Ginnie, Pete's new sweetie, and newly hired help at the Talon.  
  
Ginnie grinned, and waved Chloe over to her. "So you want your free coffee?" She asked, then turned to pour Chloe's usual, assuming that her answer was yes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chloe asked. "Do I get, like, frequent buyer points or something?"  
  
Ginnie shook her head. "No. It's valentines." She pointed to the wall, where all the paper hearts were stuck, and sure enough, on the outside edge, was a paper heart with Chloe's name on it.  
  
Ginnie handed Chloe the coffee, and then drew a little heart around Chloe's name on the paper. "It's so that we know who redeemed them." Ginnie explained to Chloe's unspoken question.  
  
Chloe contemplated the wall. "Who bought the heart with my name?" Chloe asked, as Ginnie tidied up behind the counter for lack of something better to do.  
  
Ginnie grinned. "You don't know?" Her eyes lit up at the thought of a secret admirer.  
  
What was it about secrets? Chloe thought, that made everyone crazy.  
  
"It was up when I got here right after school." Ginnie said. "Lana might know, but I doubt it. Maybe Kyla, she works during the day."  
  
Chloe smiled, and made a mental note to check about the heart. She was fairly certain that it had been Lana. Why else would Ginnie have suggested asking her. She flopped down in a chair, and sipped her coffee.  
  
By the time she was done with three cups, she figured she'd delayed enough and needed to get home. It wasn't like she was going to lie, and tell the person who had made this all up, that she had been out with some guy. She'd just tell Lana she'd gone for coffee, and had stayed too long.  
  
Chloe was so occupied with her inner thoughts that she didn't notice that someone was coming into the Talon, just as she was walking out.  
  
Walking right into them, Chloe fell backwards and hit the door jam. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She said, looking up. Upon seeing Lex Luthor, she wished she'd held onto the sorry, in exchange for a scathing remark.  
  
"In a hurry are you?" He asked, as he steadied her on her feet.  
  
She shrugged. "Actually, not really. I just wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
Lex smiled. "Any particular reason?" He asked.  
  
"My eyes were closed!" Chloe snapped. Then realizing how snarky she sounded she said, "I need to go."  
  
Lex nodded, and held the door for her as she slipped by. "Have a nice night." He called after her." Then he turned and walked into the Talon. He smirked as he ordered his coffee, to go. He knew that Chloe was wondering about her secret admirer. And his next step would probably make her furious if she'd known about it.  
  
As Lex watching Chloe pull away from the curb, he absently wiped grease off of his fingers. He figured you were bound to get a little dirty, when fiddling with cars. He leisurely finished half his coffee. When enough time had elapsed, that Lex thought Chloe would be willing to accept help from him, he got up to leave.  
  
Smiling at the new waitress, he left the Talon, slid into his Porsche and drove away. He found Chloe where he expected her, a couple of blocks from the Talon, swearing and kicking her tires. The hood was up, and Chloe looked mad enough to spit nails.  
  
Chloe has just decided to walk home, when she heard the somewhat familiar purr of a sports car. She turned and watched as Lex slowed to a stop beside her.  
  
"Need a ride?" He asked her.  
  
She nodded angrily, and yanked the passenger door open. "Thanks." She said simply, slipping into the car. "I really didn't want to walk all the way home."  
  
"Glad I could be of assistance." Lex said, as he pulled away from the curb.  
  
"Yeah." Chloe quipped. "My hero." She sat staring out the window, contemplating her own thoughts.  
  
Lex smiled at her comment. "So I read your article in the paper. Seemed a little depressing to me."  
  
"What?" She asked. "You were bashing Valentine's day too y'know. Some of those ideas were yours!"  
  
Lex nodded. "I'd had a bad day. But completely giving up on the whole deal? Seems a little extreme. What if someone wanted to get to know you?"  
  
Chloe scoffed. "They could do it some other way."  
  
"Like what?" Lex asked. "You didn't leave much off your list."  
  
"I left off chocolate." Chloe pointed out. "And coffee."  
  
"So that's the way to your heart is it?" Lex asked with a quiet chuckle.  
  
"I dunno. I guess." Chloe conceded. It was nice to talk to someone who at least had some idea about what was bugging her. "I'd like people to be original, y'know? I mean, maybe that's what's so lame about this. Everyone is doing the same stupid things."  
  
Lex nodded. "I completely agree. Romance should be spontaneous and unplanned, and it really should not be dictated by food commercials and hallmark."  
  
Chloe looked over at Lex, unsure of whether he was teasing her, or agreeing.  
  
He caught the look. "I'm serious." He said.  
  
Chloe shrugged. "I just never would have guessed you of all people, would put so much thought into it, is all."  
  
"I can be very charming if I put my mind to it." Lex said with a smile, as he pulled up in front of Chloe's house. "There you are. All safe and sound."  
  
Chloe smiled. "Thanks for the ride Lex. I'm sorry I was rude outside the Talon." She opened the door, and moved to get out, when Lex caught her wrist and held her inside.  
  
"Don't give up on love completely." He said, quietly, before letting her go.  
  
Chloe stood, bemused as Lex drove away. Then she turned and walked up to the house. Lana was sitting inside, waiting expectantly for Chloe.  
  
"Was that Lex who just dropped you off?" Lana asked, surprised.  
  
Chloe nodded. "Yeah, what of it?" She flopped down on the couch beside Lana.  
  
Lana shrugged. "I thought that you were going to be spending time with your secret admirer."  
  
Chloe sighed. "If I was hanging out with him, he wouldn't be secret anymore. And I told you, I don't know who sent those flowers."  
  
Lana nodded. "Well, then I guess we'll just have to figure it out! Starting tomorrow! Lana Laing goes into super-sleuth mode!"  
  
Chloe smiled at the thought. "Thanks, but I think I might just want to let this one go. I'm going upstairs. See you tomorrow." She said.  
  
Chloe was almost to the stairs when she remembered the coffee.  
  
"Hey, Lana." She asked. "Do you know who bought me a free coffee at the Talon?"  
  
Lana's eyes got wide. Chloe couldn't tell if it was surprise or guilt. "No, I don't know!" Lana said. "They did? The same person?"  
  
Chloe shrugged. "It's not like they signed their name."  
  
Lana looked thoughtful. "I'll try and find out tomorrow!" She grinned. "C'mon. Admit that it's fun that you have a secret admirer."  
  
Chloe shrugged. "I guess." She said, before heading up to her room.  
  
Now she was in doubt. Lana just wasn't the kind of person that could a hide a secret for very long, and if it wasn't Lana, Chloe didn't have a clue who it could be.  
  
TBC... 


	5. The Poem

"Okay. So we know he has taste!" Lana began jotting her comment down on a piece of paper, and then looking to Chloe for confirmation.

Chloe didn't look up from her computer. "We know that?" 

Lana sighed. "Because of the roses. They were expensive, from Garden Emporium, and there were twelve!" 

Chloe finally looked up. "Maybe he'd just stupid, for spending that kind of money on someone who doesn't even know him!"

Lana shook her head. "Nope. It means he's head over heels for you, because he spent the money."

"Head over heels... stupid. It's kind of just semantics, isn't it?" Chloe asked Lana.

Lana glared at Chloe. "You're not taking this seriously!"

Chloe shrugged. "How can I? If he's dumb enough to buy expensive flowers, but too scared to talk to me, what kind of prospect is he anyways?"

Lana smiled. "Maybe he *is* talking to you? Maybe you just don't know its him!"

Chloe shook her head, giving the argument up for lost. She went back to her computer.

Lana considered herself the winner in their little discussion, and forged ahead. "Okay. He must know you a little bit, because he bought you a free coffee."

Chloe shook her head. "Everybody knows I like coffee. That's not really a stretch."

Lana was about to argue her case, when Clark and Pete walked in.

"Hey gang. What's happenin' in Smallville today?" Pete asked as he perched on Chloe's desk, peering over her shoulder to read what was on the screen.

"Well, we're trying to figure out who Chloe's secret admirer is." Lana said, grinning.

"Still?" Clark asked, finding himself perturbed by the prospect of Chloe dating again. It never worked out well for her. He made a mental note to find out who it was first, and check them out.

Pete grinned at Chloe. "All right! So who are the prospects?"

Chloe shook her head, and didn't answer. Lana piped up. "Well, no names yet, but they know Chloe, and they have good taste."

Pete chuckled. "That's it. That's the whole list?" He moved over to see what Lana had written. "Well, unfortunately, the good taste rules out everyone in school!"

Chloe looked up and nodded agreement, but frowned when she saw Lana's eyes get bright.

"Oh! The new kid! From Metropolis! He's from the city, so it's conceivable that he would have good taste! And like you said Chloe, it wouldn't take much effort to find out you like coffee!" She jumped up. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

Chloe stood up and caught her friends arm. "Don't you dare! You don't know it's him, and I *don't* want to be mortally embarrassed!"

"Oh, relax." Lana said with a smile. "I'm not that obvious!" Then she turned, and headed out of the Torch office. Clark smiled, and followed after her.

Chloe rolled her eyes. She looked at Pete. "I'd ask you to go after them and stop them from saying something stupid, but I think that three people, my friends, converging on the new kid would be just as incriminating!"

Pete nodded. "Plus, it's way more fun to watch the drama play out!" He laughed.

Chloe sighed gustily, and smacked him on the shoulder. "I've got work to do. Go bug someone else!"

Rubbing his shoulder and faking a moan he headed for the door. "I've half a mind to go and find that new kid right now! I'd tell him a thing or two about you!"

"Fine!" Chloe said smiling. "Just get out of here!"

Pete laughed, and left the office.

Alone, Chloe sat at her desk contemplating the roses in a coffee can. She didn't really have anything that needed to be done, but she just wanted to keep her mind occupied. 

Part of her wished that she really did have a secret admirer. Someone with class like Lana said, and who really liked her enough to find out what she liked. But for every thought in her head that encouraged her to believe it was true, there at least three thoughts against falling for the whole thing.

Trying to think of something else, Chloe grabbed the stack of papers in her in-box and flipped through them. 

*The cafeteria menu had changed again, could she put an update in the paper?

*The pep squad meeting had been moved to an hour later, make sure everyone knows. Can that be on a prominent page?

*The principal reminds the students that *no* black soled shoes are allowed in the gymnasium.

Chloe groaned. How was she supposed to produce a decent paper when this was the stuff she was supposed to report? She wondered.

She was about to toss the whole stack away, when she noticed a small, pale pink envelope tucked between cheesy 'tips'.

She tossed everything else in the garbage can, and looked at the envelope more closely. There was a heart embossed in the corner, and the flap was stuck down. 

She thought back to the office when she'd gotten there in the morning. She couldn't remember seeing the envelope then. Had she missed it, or had someone brought it in later? Pete *had* been sitting on that side of her desk. And Clark had been surprisingly quiet while he was there. Was he feeling guilty?

She tore the envelope open and pulled out a sheet of matching pink paper. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. What guy would send her something on pink paper? Maybe he didn't know her that well after all.

Then the words on the page caught her eyes. She wasn't sure whether to burn the letter, or stick it up on the wall of weird. 

Your hair a golden wave of silk,

Encircling your face.

Your neck, your face, your lips,

One day I hope to trace.

The body of a goddess, 

A laugh like a rippling brook,

One look at you, and I was lost,

For my heart you took.

Chloe burst out laughing, figuring that to be the best reaction. This was insane. Clark was definitely ruled out now. She was sure he would never have the guts to write something like that, even as a joke. 

But Pete? 

Chloe could definitely see him pulling something like this. It was hilarious. Although Chloe wasn't sure Lana would find it that funny.

Lana was like a pitt bull with a bone, and she was not going to be pleased when she found out that Pete had been messing with them all. 

Chloe was a little surprised at the flowers though. They were a little expensive, especially as a joke. She made a mental note to tease Pete about the expenditure, when she came out and told him she knew who it was.

With a grin, she tacked the poem to her "breaking news" bulletin board, and then shutting the door to the office, went to class.

TBC...

A/N: I know the poem was cheesy, but that's the point. So no laughing!


	6. The Song

At lunch, Chloe sat down beside Lana, and across from Pete.  
  
"So?" She asked. "Did you quiz the new kid?" She asked, as she bit into her sandwich.  
  
Lana smiled. "Well, I talked to him. I didn't really quiz him. I just asked about where he was from and why he moved here..."  
  
Clark sat down as Lana said the last. "And then she asked if he had a girlfriend."  
  
Chloe looked sharply at her friend. "You asked that? What did he say."  
  
Lana smiled weakly. "He asked me if I had a boyfriend or if I wanted one."  
  
Chloe laughed. "See, I told you. That's what you get from not listening to me. You get indecent proposals. Although..." With a subtle glance at Clark, she asked. "So what'd you say?"  
  
"No!" Lana said quickly, and then occupied herself with her food.  
  
Pete grinned as he observed Clark's reaction to Chloe's dig. "So no new prospects then?" he asked.  
  
Chloe smiled a little. "Maybe one." She said, watching Pete for a reaction. "He thinks he's all that, but he's not. He *could* be considered good looking. Thinks he has a way with the ladies, and I suppose that with some he does. But I dunno if it'll work on me."  
  
Pete smiled. "Oh, you gonna tell us who he is? Or are you gonna make us figure it out for ourselves."  
  
"You know?" Lana asked.  
  
Chloe shook her head. "Nah. It's just a sneaking suspicion." Still trying to get a reaction out of Pete, she continued, "I swear, if I knew who it was, I'd laugh them out of the room."  
  
"What do you mean?" Pete asked, his face a mask of interest as he took a gulp of chocolate milk.  
  
"Well, after you all left, I found a poem that whoever it is wrote to me. It's the dumbest thing, and I just think I wouldn't be able to take anyone seriously if that's actually what they thought of me."  
  
Lana's jaw dropped. "And you didn't tell me till now?" She jumped up. "I'm gonna go read it!"  
  
Chloe shook her head, and bent her head to her food. She was a little surprised when both boys got up to follow Lana out. She hadn't figured them for the romantic type. Then deciding she didn't want them to laugh without her there to defend herself, she got up and followed them.  
  
She entered the office, just as Lana finished reading the poem out loud for the two boys.  
  
"... for my heart you took." She smiled, and looked over at Chloe as she entered the room. "What do you mean you don't like this! This is great!"  
  
Pete laughed. "I'm sorry. But I have to side with Chloe on this. That is the lamest thing I've ever heard! Even I could write a better poem then that!"  
  
Chloe looked up sharply, and pinned Pete with a stare. "You think you could write a better poem then that?"  
  
He nodded, and then misinterpreting the intensity of her glare, he said, "Geez, don't get me wrong. I'm sure you'll be very happy with him!"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "I just, I mean.." She stopped talking altogether and then, she admitted in one breath, "I thought that this whole thing was you."  
  
Pete looked surprised. "Well, I guess it could have been pretty funny, but if I was gonna spend that kind of money on flowers, I'd send them to Ginnie, not you. No offence."  
  
"No taken." Chloe muttered, as she sat down at her desk.  
  
Lana tossed the poems down on top of the junk already on the desk, and perched on the corner. "Well, I still think we have a chance of finding out who it is by tomorrow."  
  
"Why tomorrow?" Clark asked.  
  
"Because it's Valentine's." She explained patiently.  
  
Chloe was about to say something, when a thought flitted through her mind. Trying to get it back, she focused on her desk. Suddenly, as if a switch had been turned, the thought solidified.  
  
She was staring at her desk. The roses were sitting in their coffee can. On her binder beside them was the note sighed S.W.A.K. And beside that was the poem that Lana had just put down.  
  
"Lana, where's a copy of the last issue of the Torch?" Chloe demanded.  
  
Lana quickly found one, and handed it to Chloe. "Why?" She asked.  
  
Chloe flipped to the third page, to the article she had written under a pen name, and that no one had thus far figured out was her; or at least so she had thought.  
  
"Look. This list in the paper." She pointed, and everyone bent over her shoulder to read it. "Roses, sealed with a kiss, and the poem." She gestured to the stuff on her desk. "All that's missing is the paper heart, and someone it copying their game plan right out of this paper!"  
  
"They got the paper heart too!" Lana suddenly pointed out. "At the Talon! All the names are written onto little paper hearts!"  
  
"Why would someone use this paper as the game plan?" Clark asked, reading it over, and looking at the items on Chloe's desk.  
  
Chloe sighed. "I wrote that article." She admitted. "Someone must have figured it out."  
  
"You wrote that?" Lana asked, surprised. "You think that Valentine's day should be outlawed?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "Not really Lana, it was just filler."  
  
Lana looked relieved and Chloe left it at that.  
  
"So logically..." Pete thought out loud. "All we have to do, is keep a good look out for someone trying to sneak a Bryan Adams tape into your car tape deck, and we'll nab the sweet heart!"  
  
Chloe laughed. "Well, there are any number of places that they could play a tape or CD, but I think you've got a good point."  
  
Lana smiled as it seemed that Chloe was finally getting into the secret admirer thing.  
  
The truth was that Chloe was more then a little interested to find out who had thought it would be a good joke to do everything that she had clearly said she hated. They obviously *didn't* like her very much if that was their way of romancing her.  
  
"Okay. Let's get all the bases covered." Lana said. "I can cover the house. So if anyone is in there trying to slip a tape in, I'll know. Pete you talk to Mitch. Make sure that if anyone asks him to play Bryan Adam's over the P.A. that he tells you who asked him to do it. Obviously Chloe, you can make sure that no one sneaks tapes into the office. Clark, you can just keep a general lookout, okay?"  
  
Clark nodded, and Pete resigned himself to being part of the scheme.  
  
Chloe was resigned as well. The more she found out, the less she wanted to meet this person. How serious could they be, if they were copying ideas out of the paper? She was little depressed by the situation. It wasn't a practical joke, and it wasn't a mutant, so far, but it still wasn't serious, and Chloe hated that a tiny little part of her had really wanted it to be real.  
  
The rest of the day progressed uneventfully. Lana kept a sharp eye out for anyone wielding music in their vicinity, but the closest they came was one of the students trying to maneuver a tuba through the halls.  
  
Chloe left school at the final bell. She didn't feel like sitting around at her desk faking work on an article. She figured her best bet was to go home and watch a movie. Maybe a comedy or an action flick. Just as long as it had nothing to do with love.  
  
***  
  
Lex watched from his Porsche a couple of cars down, as Chloe left the school parking lot amid a hundred other cars. He was glad he'd decided to get there early, or he would have missed her.  
  
He flipped his phone open. "Listen, Jack. Can you play that for me now?" He paused. "Yeah. No names. Thanks."  
  
His radio was tuned to a local music station. He smiled as the DJ came on the air.  
  
"Hello folks. Today is a lovely day and speakin' of love, we got a special request for a special girl. Miss Chloe Sullivan, if you're out there, this one's for you!" Then the piano of Bryan Adam's 'Everything I Do' filtered out of the speakers.  
  
Lex watched as three blocks away, Chloe's car braked suddenly and jerked to the side of the road.  
  
Lex smiled. He was really beginning to know his way around Chloe's car. First under the hood, and then when he switched the radio station.  
  
***  
  
Chloe sat in her car as the music filtered through the speakers. She grabbed her cell phone, and called the station up.  
  
After waiting for an agonizing period of time, she got through.  
  
"Hello. Yes, my name is Chloe Sullivan. Yes. The song that's playing, that was dedicated to me! Can you tell me who asked that it be played?" She paused. "Hey! It *was* dedicated to me!" A longer pause. "No! Don't stonewall me! I want to know!"  
  
She punched the off button violently when the radio station hung up on her. So much for Lana's best laid plans. The Valentine's Day Stalker, as Chloe had chosen to call him in her mind, had struck again and they were no closer to finding out who it was.  
  
Chloe wasn't sure whether to laugh and give the whole thing up, hoping that once Valentine's Day was done the guy would go to earth, or to go into super reporter mode, sniff the guy out and then give him a piece of her mind.  
  
Conflicted, she made her way across town to the Talon. She couldn't make a proper decision without coffee, she reasoned, as she parked in front and went in... not noticing the silver Porsche that had tailed her from school, parking outside as well.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Feedback is always welcome. (That was a not so subtle hint) It feeds the creative juices you see... :) And all those in need of good dose of Chlexy goodness... just hang on to your horses! 


	7. The Date

A/N: Sorta short and sweet, but here you go. Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chloe walked up to the counter and asked Ginnie for her regular coffee.  
  
"Hey!" Ginnie said, when she brought it to her, and took her money. "Kyla's here. Sitting in the corner. You should totally ask her about the paper heart!" She smiled widely.  
  
Chloe nodded, and walked over to Kyla. "Hey, can I sit?" She asked.  
  
Kyla nodded, and put down the book she'd been reading. "What's up, oh revered coffee consumer?" She asked.  
  
Chloe smiled. "Ginnie suggested that you might know who had bought the heart with my name on it. See Lana thinks it's a secret admirer, and I think it's a stalker. So I wondered if you could shed any light on the subject."  
  
"A stalker?" Kyla was skeptical.  
  
Chloe shrugged. "Not really. I just don't know who it is."  
  
Kyla shook her head. "Well, I'd love to help you out, but I really don't know. The hearts are always on the counter. I went to give someone a refill, and when I came back, there was money on the counter, and one less heart. I saw who's name was up, and that was that. I mean, we got the money, so I didn't pursue it."  
  
Chloe looked thoughtful. "Hmm, at least I have an intelligent stalker." She thought out loud.  
  
"A stalker Ms. Sullivan?"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes at the formal name, and threw her head back to look up at the speaker. Lex was standing surprisingly close to her back and she smacked her head into his stomach.  
  
Humor intact, Lex sat down at the table without being invited. "Ms. Morgan." He said to Kyla. She smiled.  
  
"Mr. Luthor. Not to be rude, but I do have somewhere to be." She patted Chloe on the hand. "Good luck with that, eh?"  
  
Chloe nodded.  
  
"Good luck with what?" Lex asked, sipping his own coffee.  
  
Chloe shook her head. "What is it with you?" She asked, eyeing him over the rim of her cup. "You should have been a journalist!"  
  
"It's a wise man that questions everything." Lex observed.  
  
"Or paranoid." Chloe said with a gleam in her eyes. Lex didn't rise to the bait. She sighed. "I think I have a stalker." She admitted. "I guess you were right. My article was a little drastic and it seems to have attracted attention."  
  
"How so?" Lex asked.  
  
Chloe shrugged. "Why are you interested? Another bad day? Need someone to laugh at?"  
  
"We're just having a friendly conversation." Lex objected with a smile. "And actually, I had quite a good day."  
  
"Fine. Well, everything on that list. Someone is doing that. The roses, the stupid note, the paper heart," She waved towards the wall of the Talon. "A silly poem, and then today on the radio, someone requested Bryan Adams."  
  
"Why does this make a person a stalker?" Lex asked.  
  
"For a couple of reasons actually. One because if I never talk to the guy, how will I know if I like him?" She asked. Lex hid his smile behind his coffee cup.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well, and for second. I specifically wrote that I hated that stuff, why would someone who actually liked me do that?" She demanded.  
  
"To be different?" Lex asked blandly.  
  
Chloe looked at him sharply. "What?"  
  
He shrugged. "Well, someone may be trying to get your attention. They have, haven't they? Gotten your attention?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "Well, I guess. Anyways, the Valentine's Day Stalker will soon be a memory."  
  
Lex looked curious. "How so?"  
  
"Well, I've decided that I'm going to go after him. I'm gonna find out who it is, and I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind."  
  
"I imagine it will be a verbal lashing like no other." Lex said dryly.  
  
Chloe snorted. "Don't *make* me practice on you!"  
  
Lex nodded, and remained silent.  
  
"Good. Now I have a question for you. Could you using your extensive influence as owner of this establishment, convince Kyla to tell you who bought the heart."  
  
"You think she was lying?" He asked, surprised.  
  
Chloe nodded. "I'm sorry. But since the valentine's day thing started, the paper hearts haven't been on the counter once. I think you could be much more persuasive then me."  
  
Lex looked smug. "And what makes you think I'd help you?" He asked.  
  
"Cause you're a nice guy." It came out as a question. Lex laughed.  
  
"Okay, I'm sure I can make it worth your while!" Chloe said. "I really want to figure this out, and I don't want it to look like *I'm* solving it, because then I'll never get Lana off my back." She explained.  
  
"So you want me to cover for you by finding out who posted the heart with your name on it."  
  
Chloe nodded.  
  
"So, how is this possibly worth my while?" Lex asked.  
  
"Think of something." Chloe said.  
  
Lex looked thoughtful. "I don't think you have anything I need." He said finally. Then rising he nodded his head to Chloe, and turned to leave.  
  
Frustrated, Chloe growled. Lex left the Talon. Grabbing her coffee Chloe left as well. She knew she could solve this on her own, and that knowledge made her pause. Why had she wanted to involve Lex if she didn't really need his help? Chloe refused to dissect her own thoughts, and headed for her car.  
  
She got in, tossed her bag on the passengers seat and had started the car, when she noticed a note stuck under her windshield wiper. Turning the car off, she got out and grabbed it.  
  
It wasn't a parking ticket. She sat in her car, and unfolded the paper. It said:  
  
*I need an escort to a charity event tomorrow. I'll help you if you help me.*  
  
A date? Chloe thought. With Lex Luthor? On Valentine's Day? Just to find out who her stalker was? Did she even care about the stalker anymore? She shook off the last question.  
  
Punching the number Lex had left on the paper into her phone, she held her breath, hoping that maybe she'd get his voice mail.  
  
"Luthor." He said simply, when he picked up.  
  
"Hi, this is Chloe." She said, sounding every bit the confidant journalist. "I'll help you out, but I better get a lot of help if I'm going to a charity ball."  
  
Lex laughed. "I guarantee we'll find the culprit out. I'll send a dress over tonight. The limo will pick you up tomorrow evening at seven. I've got to go. See you tomorrow." And he hung up.  
  
"A dress?" She asked no one in particular. Did she even want to know how Lex knew her size. Shrugging it off, she cranked the engine over and pulled away from the curb.  
  
TBC... 


	8. The Gift

A/N: Sorry this took me a little longer then normal to get out. Writer's block's a bitch. Hope the length of this chapter makes up for the wait! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chloe was reading on her bed when the doorbell rang later in the evening. Lana was still at the Talon, and her father was in the bathroom, so Chloe hopped off her bed, and made her way down the stairs. A deliveryman was standing on the steps, looking bored.  
  
"Can I help you?" Chloe asked.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I got a delivery for Chloe Sullivan."  
  
"That's me." She said, sighed the required delivery slip, and taking the box off his hands. "Thanks." She said, before shutting the door.  
  
She hurried to her room, so that her father wouldn't see the box, and question her about it. She still hadn't decided whether she was telling him that she was going on a date with his boss, to a Valentine's day ball no less.  
  
She tossed the box on her bed, and pulled the top off. Inside was the most beautiful gown she'd ever seen. It was a deep red that suited her coloring perfectly. She pulled it out, and held it up against her, looking at the mirror. It was a halter style dress, she realized. Leaving her back entirely bare and plunging fairly dramatically in the front. She knew she'd look great but she wasn't sure that she wanted Lex to see her in it. After all, he *did* have a reputation as a playboy.  
  
Deciding to rise above rumor and innuendo, she didn't call Lex and tell him to find something more appropriate. She tried the dress on instead, to see if it would fit, she told herself.  
  
It fit. Beautifully. The fabric skimmed over her body, outlining a feature here or there, but not doing much more then teasing. Except for the back, which was open almost to her tailbone. She swirled around in front of the mirror, feeling like a princess. The thought made her burst out laughing. She flopped down on her bed.  
  
That's what Lex had done, she realized. He made her feel like a princess. He listened to her whine about valentine's day when no one else would, and he'd even given her something to do on Valentine's day. So what if he was just being nice to some dumb high school kid... at least he was making an effort.  
  
She smiled, recognizing the sighs of a baby crush emerging. She stifled it, telling herself that this was an exercise purely in the spirit of knowledge. She'd help Lex out, and then she'd would have help figuring out who the V-day stalker was.  
  
She was just taking the dress off, when the phone rang, she scooped it up, as she hooked the dress on a hanger.  
  
"Hullo, this is Chloe." She said.  
  
"Ms. Sullivan." The familiar tone coupled with the formal words made her smile.  
  
"Mr. Luthor." She quipped.  
  
"Did you get the dress?" He asked.  
  
"Yep. It's beautiful Lex!" She said, then toned her voice down. She didn't want to sound like she was gushing. "You'll get it back in good shape, I promise."  
  
Lex's chuckle came over the phone loud and clear. "Don't bother Chloe." He said. "Consider it a gift. If you hadn't agreed to come, I would be taking the woman of my father's choosing, and that would have been unacceptable."  
  
Chloe laughed at that, but was stunned by the gift. "I don't know if I can keep this, Lex. I mean, when else would I wear it?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. It's still yours, I'm sure you'll look stunning it in."  
  
Chloe smiled. "Well, there is one problem." She said, her voice serious, although she was teasing.  
  
"What's that?" Lex asked.  
  
"Well, I don't really have any shoes to wear you see. I mean, there was the Gucci but that wouldn't do, and then the Prada, but it just didn't work with the effect I was trying to achieve..." She trailed off, chuckling a little.  
  
"Are you laughing at me because I'm rich?" Lex demanded the humor evident in his voice as well.  
  
"Well, to be completely honest, yes." Chloe sighed. "And shoes actually are a problem Lex. Do you honestly think I have anything that will match? I don't want to have to sell my car to buy a pair of shoes."  
  
Lex laughed at that. "Well, I think I can take care of that too. If you don't mind."  
  
Chloe shook her head, and then realized he could see it. "No, I don't really mind, but to be honest, now that you've said it, I feel like a heel. I was totally milking you for a spiffy pair of shoes."  
  
"I know." Lex said, "and I don't mind." He sighed. "It's probably the cheapest thing that anyone's ever asked me for, and I was going to do it anyway."  
  
The valentine's list came back to Chloe's mind abruptly, and she remembered that expensive gifts had been one of the things that Lex resented about the women he dated.  
  
"Lex, you don't have to." She said quickly. "I do have shoes, and I'm sure no one will be looking at my feet anyway."  
  
"I'm sure that's true but I would still like to buy you a pair of shoes."  
  
"Okay, if you insist."  
  
"I do. I'll see you tomorrow, at seven o'clock. All right?"  
  
"Yep, thank you again for the dress."  
  
"Your welcome. Have a good night Chloe. Sleep tight." Then Lex quietly hung the phone up.  
  
"You too." Chloe said to the dead line. She sighed, and hung the phone up.  
  
***  
  
Valentine's Day dawned bright and sunny. Chloe rolled over as the sun slipped through the slats of her blinds and hit her in the face; she jammed her face into her pillow, and willed herself to go back to sleep.  
  
She hadn't actually had a good sleep. She had taken too much time convincing her father that he should just take his date out for dinner, instead of bringing her home. Her father had wanted to have dinner together, since Chloe wasn't doing anything for Valentine's. She finally convinced him that her feelings wouldn't be hurt, so Gabe relented and called his date, setting up dinner at six, before their movie.  
  
Chloe couldn't decide why she hadn't told Gabe that she was attending a ball with Lex in Metropolis, but she figured it was because she just didn't want to argue with her dad about it.  
  
Lana knocked tentatively on the door. "Hey, Chloe?" She called quietly. "Are you awake?"  
  
Chloe groaned, and Lana took that as an affirmative.  
  
She slipped into Chloe's room, and perched on the bed. "This was in the living room this morning." She said, dropping a box on Chloe's bed with a quiet thump. "You're dad left a note saying it came last night, late, but you were already up here and he thought you were asleep."  
  
Giving sleep up for lost, Chloe struggled to sit up, and finally compromised by resting on her elbows. "What is it?" She asked, barely coherent.  
  
Lana smiled. "I dunno. Maybe it's a gift from your secret admirer! It *is* Valentine's day today."  
  
"Uh huh?" Chloe muttered.  
  
"I'll tell you what. I'll get you some coffee, and you can open it, and then we'll see if you don't have anymore clues as to who your secret admirer is." Lana hopped off the bed, and headed downstairs, to grab coffee for them both.  
  
Chloe sat up fully, and looked at the box. She drew it to herself, and pulled the top off.  
  
The shoes were beautiful. Chloe was sure she *would* have had to sell her car to buy them. A deeper color red, to complement the dress, high heeled, and open toed.  
  
Chloe wasn't sure how well she'd walk in them, but she did know she'd look good doing it. Grateful that her father hadn't opened it, and come looking for answers as to why someone was giving her shoes, she pulled the shoes out, and slipped them onto her bare feet.  
  
Lana chose that moment to reappear with coffee. She announced her arrival with a gasp.  
  
"Oh Chloe! They're gorgeous!" She put the coffees down, flopped down on the bed, and pulled one of Chloe's feet onto her lap. "Where did you get these?" She demanded. "These are like five hundred dollar shoes!"  
  
"No!" Chloe asked, shocked. That much? It was ridiculous. Chloe sighed. "Well, uh, Lex sent them."  
  
"What?" Lana asked, confused. "As in co-owner of the Talon, last name Luthor... *Lex*?"  
  
Chloe nodded. "I asked him for his help with something, and this is what I had to do to get it." Lana looked confused. Chloe expounded. "He needed an escort to a charity ball. So I help him out, and he helps me."  
  
"So he sent you shoes?"  
  
"Well, and a dress." Chloe said, not wanting Lana to make a huge deal over it.  
  
Lana gasped. "Let me see!" She pulled on Chloe's arm, bouncing on the bed, until Chloe relented, and pulled the dress out of the closet.  
  
"Oh, Chloe!" Lana sighed. "It's beautiful!"  
  
Chloe shrugged. "It's okay, I guess." She said, not sure why she was irritated with Lana. It was almost as if she didn't want to share the experience with her. Lana had Clark; she wanted Lex, all to herself. She snorted at her own thoughts, and stuck the dress back in the closet.  
  
"So what is Lex helping you with?" Lana asked, as Chloe kicked the shoes off, and put them in the closet as well. "It must be something big!"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Chloe said, still not sure she wanted Lana to know that she was actually taking steps to find out who the secret admirer was. "It's something for the Torch. An expose."  
  
"So, you're helping him by going to the ball, and he's helping you with your expose?"  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it."  
  
"Cool!" Lana said finally. "My Aunt went to one of the Luthor's charity things once. She said it was amazing! You'll have to tell me everything that happens there, okay?"  
  
Chloe nodded. "Yeah, well, it doesn't start until tonight, and since I'm up, I'd better get ready for school." She paused. "Is my dad home?"  
  
Lana shook her head. "Nope, he left early."  
  
Chloe nodded. "Okay... Lana you can't tell my dad. I'll tell him after, but I don't want to argue with him about this, and Lex is his boss after all. It could be awkward."  
  
Lana smiled, enjoying being a conspirator. "Okay!"  
  
Chloe nodded. "Okay then. Dibs on the shower!" She jumped up and left the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As the day dragged, by, Chloe found herself fighting to keep her attention on the tasks at hand. Her mind was mostly on the coming night. She had surprised herself by how much she was looking forward to it.  
  
Maybe I'm not as opposed to Valentine's day as I though, Chloe mused to herself, while she was waiting for third period to end.  
  
By lunch, Clark commented on her vacant behavior.  
  
Chloe smiled at him. "I just had a bad sleep last night." She said, brushing his concern off. "I'll get to bed early tonight, and be fine tomorrow!"  
  
Clark nodded. "Yeah, cause you sure are out of it. I asked you a question twice, and you still don't realize I did!"  
  
"Oops, sorry. What was the question?" She asked.  
  
"You want to do something with me and Lana tonight?" He asked.  
  
Chloe looked at him, surprised. She looked around for Lana, who was just approaching their table. "I don't think so Clark. I don't want to be the third wheel."  
  
"No, Pete an Ginnie are coming too!" Clark protested.  
  
"Fifth wheel, then." Chloe smiled. "I'll be fine tonight Clark. Thanks for your concern."  
  
"Of course Chloe will be fine tonight!" Lana agreed, as she sat down beside them.  
  
"What do you mean?" Clark asked, observing Lana's smile.  
  
"Didn't Chloe tell you?" Lana asked surprised at she looked at Chloe.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Well, Chloe is going..."  
  
Chloe interrupted quickly. "Moviefest. I'm going to watch all my favorite romantic movies to celebrate Valentine's."  
  
Clark looked surprised. "Oh, okay then. Have fun."  
  
Lana looked quizzically at Chloe, wondering why she didn't tell Clark about her date with Lex, but she didn't push the matter, seeing Chloe subtly shaking her head and mouthing no.  
  
Chloe didn't say explain to Lana, but she really didn't want to deal with Clark's overprotective behavior. She knew he'd object to her doing something with Lex and she just didn't want to argue about it.  
  
By the time evening had rolled around, Chloe had perfected her 'moviefest' lie. Her father had asked about it, Pete and Ginnie had asked, and even her father's date. She'd convinced everyone that she would be fine.  
  
Lana had faithfully kept her mouth shut all day. Chloe sighed in relief as she flopped on the couch. She was finally alone. Her father was gone on his date, Lana had headed over to the Talon to help close up early.  
  
Chloe headed upstairs to get ready for the ball. The thought seemed silly, like she was Cinderella or something.  
  
By seven o'clock, she was ready, and nervous. She wasn't really the kind of girl that Lex usually took out, and she hoped she wasn't an embarrassment.  
  
She had piled her hair on her head, in a deliberately sexy disheveled look. She'd even gone with a silver choker and a bracelet that her father had given her on her sixteenth birthday. She slipped the shoes on, and looked at the whole effect in the mirror.  
  
She didn't even look like herself, she thought. She smiled to herself. She could almost rival Lana for attention in the get up. She swirled around and promptly fell over.  
  
Giggling on the floor, she made a mental note not to try anything fancy in the shoes. Four-inch heels were a little beyond her usual maneuvering capabilities.  
  
Chloe carefully made her way down the stairs to the windows. If she was completely honest with herself, she was too excited to just sit on the couch and wait.  
  
Right on time, she watched out the window, as a long dark limousine pulled up in front of her house. The driver got out, and walked around to the door. He held it open, as Lex stepped out.  
  
He was dressed in an obviously expensive tux. He walked up the walk, and rang the doorbell.  
  
Chloe stood at the window, too stunned to move, absorbing how good Lex had looked in his tux. The doorbell rang again, and jumping she hurried to open it.  
  
He smiled, taking in the dress and her flushed appearance. "All ready to go?" He asked courteously, offering her his arm. "Have you got a coat?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing that matched." She said, her stomach sinking.  
  
He smiled, and she found that she was reassured. It was a nice smile, one that she couldn't actually remember ever having seen before. "I have something in the limo." He offered his arm again.  
  
She nodded, shutting the door and locking it, before taking his arm and being led to the limo. He helped her in, before following and pulling the door shut behind him.  
  
She settled herself into the plush leather seat. Lex took a seat opposite, and taped on the tinted glass barrier, to indicate they were ready to go.  
  
The limo smoothly pulled away from the curb. He pulled a beautiful deep gray cape out of a bag. "I thought you might need something, in case it got cold." He explained.  
  
Chloe felt the fabric. "I could get used to dressing like this!" She said quietly.  
  
Lex laughed. "Interesting." He waited till she made eye contact. "I should tell you, you look exquisite."  
  
Chloe could feel herself blushing, and willed herself to stop acting like a smitten lovebird. "Thank you." She said in an even tone, once she pulled herself together. "You look pretty good yourself."  
  
"I know." Lex said with a self-confident smirk. Chloe laughed, as the limo left the Smallville town limits, on it's way to Metropolis.  
  
TBC... 


	9. The Limo

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. Spent too much time trying to figure Intimidation Tactics out. And I couldn't upload. Anyways. Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lex watched, amused as Chloe glanced around the Limo subtly. He smiled. "Haven't you even been in a limousine before?" he couldn't resist asking.  
  
She glanced at him, realizing she hadn't been as subtle as she had hoped. "Hey, not all of us are as privileged as the Luthor's." She said with a smile.  
  
"Well, then let me give you the grand tour." Moving with cat-like grace against the movement of the vehicle, Lex switched seats, dropping beside Chloe. He draped his arm along the back of the seat, and picked up a remote control.  
  
Ignoring the sudden fluttering Chloe felt in her stomach with Lex that close, she managed a relaxed smile. "So, what does it do?" she asked.  
  
Lex smiled. "Well, we've got a stereo, a TV and a playstation. My personal favorite." He said, clicking buttons as he spoke, so that Chloe could see where each was located.  
  
"You have a playstation in your limo?" Chloe asked. "Well, there's a tidbit for the next article I write!" She grinned when Lex glanced at her sharply.  
  
"I wasn't aware this evening was on the record." He said simply.  
  
Realizing that maybe that wasn't the best joke to make in present company, she shook her head. "I was kidding Lex. Sorry. My lips are sealed."  
  
He nodded. "All right then. Let's forget the tour, and get right down to business." He smiled suggestively.  
  
"What?"  
  
Lex handed her the controls to the playstation. "Well, it's a long trip to Metropolis, and you are about to meet the master!"  
  
Chloe laughed. "Oh really. I'll have you know that I'm pretty good at this!"  
  
Lex smirked, and turned the machine on.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chloe could feel her stomach knotting as the limousine moved slowly down the street. They were almost to the benefit, and the traffic was a little crowded.  
  
The benefit wasn't what had Chloe's stomach in a knot though. She had attended similar events for the rich and famous. Lex still had his arm across the back of the seat, and Chloe was fighting the inexplicable desire to snuggle up against his side.  
  
Fighting a losing battle against her emerging crush, she was nervous that she'd make a fool of herself at the ball. And it was televised. Countless millions would be able to see her make a fool of herself.  
  
"We're here." Lex said, breaking through her reverie.  
  
The butler opened the door, and Lex emerged. Flashbulbs went off, and Chloe found herself smirking because she was on this side of the camera this time.  
  
Lex offered her his hand, and helped her out of the limo. He draped the cape around her shoulders, before offering her his arm, and walking up the carpet. Periodically stopping to shake hands, or make a comment, they finally made it into the doors of the building.  
  
Lex smiled, gallantly held the doors open, and Chloe stepped inside.  
  
TBC... 


	10. The Party

Chloe was reminded of the movie 'Ever After' where the character tells herself breath. The place was beautiful. It was obviously Valentine's Day, but so tastefully done. Chloe was enamoured. Instead of tacky reds and pinks, the place was done up in gold and white.  
  
Lex watched Chloe take everything in. He realized that if she hadn't been there, he probably wouldn't have even stopped to look, but simply waded into the throng of people, greeting and smiling as he had all his life.  
  
He gently touched Chloe on the arm, to encourage her to move forward. She glanced up at him sheepishly, but pulled herself together. They made their way over to the coat check, where they left Chloe's cape, before making their way down onto the main floor, where uncountable people were mingling.  
  
"Lex Luthor!" A hearty voice said from behind them. Lex turned, tucking Chloe's arm in his as he did, placing his hand over hers.  
  
"Martin. Good to see you again." Lex said politly.  
  
"And I see you've found another beautiful woman for the night!" His voice was booming, and he winked at Chloe. "You've got to share the wealth!"  
  
Lex smirked. "Well, I imagine should a woman spend more then five minutes in your company, her ears would begin to bleed." His voice was dry, and his voice deadpan.  
  
Chloe managed not laugh. Martin didn't make the effort. His guffaw was painful, and Lex, seeing Chloe shock, politly extricated them, and moved on.  
  
"Why was *he* invited?" Chloe managed, as she glanced over her shoulder. The man was greeting someone else. He voice audible over the rumble of the crowd.  
  
"He's worth billions, and he often contributes to getting this benefit off the ground, at his own expense." Lex explained.  
  
"Oh." Chloe managed. "Though you're probably right. Anymore time with him, and I think my ears would bleed!"  
  
"Talking with Martin?" A smooth feminine voice interrupted.  
  
Lex and Chloe turned to see a fabulously stunning woman descend on them. She gave Lex and air kiss before turning her attention to Chloe.  
  
"Yes. We've had our run in for the evening." Lex said. "Chloe, this Monica Meier. Monica, this is Chloe Sullivan."  
  
Monica extended her hands, which Chloe took. "Nice to meet Lex's latest fling." Monica said, a tinge of bitterness seeping in. Chloe immediately realized this was an ex, as if she hadn't caught that before.  
  
"Mon, be nice." Lex chided. "Who'd you come with?" Using the question to point out that she wasn't hurting from their breakup.  
  
"Your father." She smirked.  
  
Lex smirked back. "Well, best of luck with that." He said, before turning and walking away.  
  
"Ooh!" Chloe said with a smile. "I can feel her eyes on my back. She doesn't have a knife, does she?"  
  
Lex shook his head. "I doubt it." Then he changed directions, intercepting a waiter with a tray of champagne. He grabbed two, and handed one to Chloe. She took it, not sure she really wanted to drink.  
  
Lex caught the hesitation and smiled. "You don't have to drink it if you don't want. She hang on to it. It'll make you blend in." He took her elbow, and they moved out to the edges of the crowd, where Lex could better observe who all was there.  
  
Chloe tentatively took a sip of the champagne. She wasn't sure whether she cared for it, but the bubbles were fun.  
  
"Son." A voice interrupted. Lex turned to face the voice, and Chloe glanced around Lex before subtly hiding behind him.  
  
Lionel shook hands with Lex. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your date son?" He asked.  
  
"I was trying to spare her." Lex remarked, before turning. "Father, this is Chloe Sullivan. Chloe, my father. Lionel Luthor."  
  
Lionel's eyes widened imperceptibly. "Sullivan?" He pondered that for a moment. "Your plant manager?" he asked as soon as he made the connection.  
  
"Gabe Sullivan is my father." Chloe said simply, taking another sip of the champagne and trying to ignore the lurch in her stomach.  
  
"Well now." Lionel said. "You the editor of the Torch."  
  
He hadn't actually asked a question, so Chloe didn't say anything.  
  
Lionel turned to Lex. "Inviting a reporter to the event. Seems like a risking move."  
  
"She's a friend of mine, father. And if she does find something worth reporting on in this mass of rich insecurity, she's more then welcome to." Then he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Monica is waving. Better get back to your date." Then he turned to Chloe, and they moved away, back into the crowd.  
  
"What was that all about?" Chloe asked.  
  
"My father tends to fine-tune deals of a less then savory nature at events like this. He assumes I would do the same." He caught Chloe glance and smiled. "Nothing less then savory, I assure you. But if I were, then inviting a reporter would make things interesting, wouldn't it?"  
  
Chloe nodded. "I see."  
  
Then Lex leaned down so he could speak into her ear. "Mr. and Mrs. Peterson are the ancient couple making their way towards us. When they reach us, try not to say anything, or you'll be officially adopted, and I won't see anymore of you until we leave." Then he stood straight, as the couple reached them.  
  
"Mr. Luthor." The older gentleman said formally.  
  
"Mr. Peterson, Mrs. Peterson." He nodded. "May I introduce Miss Sullivan, my escort for the evening." He indicated Chloe. She nodded a little, and kept her mouth shut.  
  
"Aren't you a gem!" Mrs. Peterson exclaimed. She had a wonderfully rich voice. She took Chloe's hand. "Come dear, let us leave these men to talk, and get better aquatinted."  
  
Chloe could feel Lex's grip tighten on her momentarily, before he allowed Mrs. Peterson to walk away with Chloe in tow.  
  
Mrs. Peterson found an elegant bench by a fountain, and sat down. Chloe perched beside her.  
  
"So, tell me dear. Where did you meet Mr. Luthor?"  
  
"Who? Oh Lex."  
  
Mrs. Peterson nodded. "It's nice to see someone so comfortable with him. So many women we see him with, are so stuffy. Won't do at all. So, how did you two meet?"  
  
Chloe smiled, thinking about one of the first times she'd actually talked to him, before being pushed out a window. "Well, one of my best friends is his best friend, and my other best friend, co-owns a coffee shop with him."  
  
"Coffee, how delightful. I don't know how anything would ever get done in this world without it, although my husband would disagree."  
  
Chloe smiled widely. "I completely agree with you!"  
  
Chloe wasn't sure how long she sat, chatting with Mrs. Peterson about the weather, the city, reporting, coffee, Lex and a myriad of other topics; before Lex appeared in front of her.  
  
"They're seating for dinner now." He offered his arm, and Chloe stood.  
  
"So good to meet you Mrs. Peterson." Chloe said.  
  
"I told you before, call me Margaret." She rose also and planted a kiss on Chloe's cheek. Before turning, and pulling Lex's head down, to kiss him as well.  
  
While she had his head down, she whispered, "Don't let this one go."  
  
Lex spared a glance to make sure Chloe wasn't paying too much attention. "I don't intend to." he said simply before standing, and patting her hand. "And where is Mr. Peterson?" He asked, louder.  
  
Mrs. Peterson smiled. "I'm sure he'll be along. I'll just sit and wait." She sat again, beaming as she watching Lex and Chloe walk away  
  
"She's wonderful Lex." Chloe said, when they were out of earshot. "Why'd you warn me away from her?"  
  
"I didn't warn you away, I just said, if you started talking, I wouldn't see any more of you." He smiled, and then they were in the dining room.  
  
Chloe managed to stifle a gasp. Maybe for most of the guests, the extravagance was the norm, but the beauty and expense of the decorations again overwhelmed Chloe.  
  
There was an enormous fountain in the middle of the room made of glass, so that a person could look through it to the other side, where the colors, were warped and changed into sparkles. The room was still done up in white and gold, but with the emphasis on white. There were drapes and decorations, and Chloe was surprised to see different shades of pure white.  
  
They were seated, and Lex smiled as Chloe continued to surreptitiously look around the room.  
  
"Be careful or people will think you've never been to a ball before." Lex said quietly in her ear. Chloe turned to look at him and took in the smile.  
  
"You knew it was going to be this extravagant, didn't you." She accused. "You could have warned me, so I didn't look like a stupid hick from Smallville!"  
  
Lex shook his head. "I much rather enjoy watching you enjoy it." He took another sip of champagne.  
  
The meal was as expensive and extravagant and the rest of the evening, and Chloe was beginning to wonder if she would be able to describe the evening in detail to Lana. Everything was just to amazing to be described in words. Then the music began, and Chloe realized that it added yet another indescribable facet to the evening.  
  
She realized Lex had said something to her, and turned to find he was standing behind her. She looked at his quizzically.  
  
"Would you like to dance Chloe?" He asked. "After all, this *is* a ball." He smiled.  
  
She took his hand, and walked with him onto the polished wood of the dance floor.  
  
TBC... 


	11. The Dance

Lex spun her out at arm length, before pulling her into his arms. Couples danced together in a formal waltz, and Chloe felt an impending sense of doom, since she didn't have any classical dance training. 

Sensing her hesitation, Lex put her hand on his shoulder, before taking her other hand, and guiding her with a hand on her hip. They moved slowly around the floor, in sync with the other couples. Chloe felt her eyes drift closed, and Lex pulled her closer as a woman stepped up to the microphone, and began to croon along with the violins.

Chloe recognized the music as 'Moon River', but couldn't quite place why she knew it. She swayed to the music, as Lex expertly led her around. 

When the music ended, and everyone discreetly clapped, Chloe was surprised to find her arms around Lex's shoulders. He smiled down at her, and she pulled her arms away, clapping politely along with everyone else. 

The music started up again, and Chloe had to take a moment to place it. She knew that she hadn't heard it originally played by a stringed orchestra. Then she remembered where she'd heard it. The movie, Con Air. 'How do I live without you'. Ordinarily, it was exactly the kind of Valentine's song she hated, but played by the orchestra, and being spun around the dance floor by Lex, Chloe had to admit that it did have a certain ring to it.

She was pleased when a saxophone smoothly moved into a solo. She shivered. She loved the saxophone. It wasn't something she shared with anyone, but the sound was just so sultry and she loved it.

Lex reveled in the feel of Chloe in his arms. He loved how smooth her back felt against his fingers, and they moved on the dance floor, and he loved how she shivered as the sax began its solo. The song wrapped up, and Lex dipped her, so that she was off her balance, completely dependent on him to hold her up.

She smiled up at him, a dazzling smile on her face. She was having so much fun! And with Lex smiling down at her, she felt dizzy. Maybe it was the champagne, but regardless, Chloe didn't want the night to end.

The piano began the next song, and Chloe grinned even wider. Lex pulled her to her feet, and they began to dance.

__

L is for the way you look at me.

O is for the one for me

V is very, very extraordinary

E is even more then anyone that you adore

Chloe laughed, as Lex spun her under her arm. She almost fell off her heels, but Lex was up against her, holding her up. She smiled as the piano segued into another sax solo. The gentleman singing had such an alluring voice; Chloe couldn't help but be sucking to the atmosphere that was being created.

Laughing, as the song came to its finale Chloe clapped and then followed Lex as he went to sit back down.

The other sitting at the table smiled at Chloe's flushed face, and Lex's smile, but didn't say anything. The conversation drifted to business, and Chloe tuned it out, looking wistfully back at the dance floor. 

Then someone tapped Chloe on the shoulder. She looked up and smiled. Lex stifled a glare, and glanced up as well. Then he smiled.

Mr. Peterson offered his hand to Chloe. "If you are not going to dance with this exquisite creature, then may I?" He directed his question to Lex. Lex nodded, and Chloe rose taking Mr. Peterson's hand and walking back to the dance floor.

Lex watched as Mr. Peterson danced with Chloe. He couldn't help smiling as she laughed at one of Mr. Peterson's jokes. She spun on the dance floor, and Lex watched the dress fan out to reveal a tantalizing glimpse of leg before settling against an equally tantalizing body. 

Across the table from Lex one of the women sighed. It was obvious that he was smitten with her, and since the woman had never seen a Luthor in such a state, she found it wildly romantic. She reached across the table, and tapped Lex's arm.

"You know, it is socially acceptable to cut it." She reminded him with a smile.

Realizing he was completely transparent, Lex rose and made his way to the dance floor. He gently tapped Mr. Peterson on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" He asked.

Mr. Peterson nodded. "Of course." Then quieter he said, "You took longer then I thought!" He smiled, before relinquishing his hold on Chloe.

Lex took her hand, and smiled as he pulled her to him. "Enjoying the evening?" He asked, as they danced.

She nodded. "Thank you. If not for you, I would have been stuck at home, doing homework probably."

He nodded. "My pleasure!"

~*~*~*~

The evening was wrapping up. The charity auction had taken place, as well as several other fund raising events. Everyone had moved out of the dining/dance room, and were back in the common room, talking quietly, and sipping champagne. 

Chloe refused another glass, figuring that coffee was her drink of choice, and didn't really want to do something stupid. 

Mr. and Mrs. Peterson walked by on their way out the door.

"Chloe dear, remember what I said. Lovely to meet you. Be good, Lex." She called, as he husband ushered her out.

"What did she tell you?" Lex asked, as they too made their way towards the door.

Chloe smiled secretly. "None of your beeswax!" She smiled, thinking that Mrs. Peterson had told her when you've got something good, not to let it go for any reason.

Lex accepted the answer, figuring he had a good idea what Mrs. Peterson had told Chloe, as he had received advice from Mr. Peterson and the married couple seemed to think alike.

Nodding, smiling and bidding goodnight, it took easily a half an hour, to finally step outside. The reporters were gone. The red carpet was empty but for the people spilling out of the building. Limousines moved up to the carpet, collecting their passengers, before pulling away.

Lex pulled a cell phone out of his jacket pocket, and dialed. "Yes Ken, we're ready to go, whenever you can get the car here." He hung up. 

Chloe snuggled deeper into her cape as a cool gust of wind swept around them. Lex put an arm around her, shielding her from the wind.

Chloe sighed quietly at the contact. Not only was Lex shielding the wind, he was warming her with his body heat. She breathed in the scent of Lex, faintly cologne but mostly just his smell. 

It was definitely the champagne, Chloe thought, as she felt her body warming.

Their limo finally pulled up to the curb. The said goodbye to the couple they had been speaking to, and made their was to the car. The driver opened the door. Chloe ducked her head and climbed in. She slid across the seat. She turned when Lex shut the door. He seemed to be talking to the driver. He nodded, then opened the door, and climbed in beside Chloe.

"What was that about?" Chloe asked.

"Do you object to the scenic route home?" Lex asked, with a faint smile in his eyes.

"There's a scenic route to Smallville?" She asked.

Lex just smiled, tapped on the divider, and the car smoothly pulled away from the curb. Lex put his arm around Chloe's shoulders, and this time, she didn't resist the desire the lean into him.

Lex smiled to himself, as the limousine maneuvered out of Metropolis on the way to Smallville.

TBC...


	12. The Truth

Chloe rested in Lex's arms as the limo swayed in traffic. She had had such a fantastic night, and it was only getting better. She could feel Lex's thumb, stroking patterns on the back of her neck, as they listened to the radio in silence.  
  
Comfortable silence, Chloe thought. Not awkward, which was what she usually felt when she was sitting with a guy in silence. Smiling a little, she turned and looked at Lex.  
  
"I guess, I've said it already, but I really had a fantastic time tonight." She said, "And if you ever need an escort and you're dad wants to set you up, you know, I've already got a dress!" She smiled at him.  
  
He looked down at her. "I had a really good time tonight too, Chloe." He brushed her hair back from her face. "You are so beautiful. You know, I've never gotten that many jealous looks at an event like this." He smiled as he watched the blush creep into Chloe's features. "Even Mr. Peterson couldn't resist dancing with you."  
  
Chloe scoffed. "He just did that to get you off you lazy butt."  
  
"Mmm, is *that* what he told you?" He smiled.  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Well, we all have out little excuses. Take me for example..." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "My father didn't actually have a date set up for me. I *wanted* to take you." He leaned back.  
  
Chloe pulled away enough so that she could turn and look him directly in they eye. "Why?"  
  
"Haven't I already made that abundantly clear?" he asked.  
  
"Make it clearer." Chloe instructed.  
  
"No one should be alone on Valentine's day, you were miserable, and beautiful, so I killed two birds with one stone. I got a beautiful date, and I made you happy." He paused, "Is that clear enough?"  
  
She nodded slowly, sorting her thoughts out. Lex hadn't invited her out of pity. He actually thought she was a worthwhile date. The thought tickled her pink. Take that Clark! She couldn't help thinking, before turning, and snuggling back into Lex's side.  
  
Lex smiled and savored the feel of Chloe against him as the limousine cleared the city limits, and began its way back to Smallville.  
  
Chloe was almost lulled to sleep by the mellow music and the feeling of security of having Lex's arm around her when she felt that limo slowing down, and rolling to a stop.  
  
Lex sat up straighter, and hit the button, that lowered the divider. "Ken, what's up?"  
  
Ken gave him a long stare and sighed. "I'm not sure. I'm gonna check it out."  
  
Lex nodded, leaving the divider down, as Ken dropped his chauffeur's hat on the seat, and opened his door.  
  
Chloe noticed the rain for the first time. It was gently splattering on the windshield, which she hadn't seen with the divider up. She watched as Ken pulled the hood up. After about five minutes, Lex pulled his arm away from Chloe.  
  
"I'm gonna see what's taking him." Lex said, a hint of irritation seeping into his voice.  
  
Chloe nodded, as Lex pushed the door open and stepped out. He turned back to her. "Stay here." He said. "It's not raining too hard, but you don't want to get wet." Then he shut the door, and moved around to the front of the car, behind the hood.  
  
Chloe sat in the limo, fiddling with the remote controls; the TV and the play station waiting for either man to get back into the car, and tell her what was going on. She gritted her teeth. Finally, she grabbed the gray cape, throwing it around her shoulders, before pushing the door open and stepping outside.  
  
The rain was falling harder, and Chloe sighed, suddenly wishing she wasn't so inquisitive by nature. If she was smart, she would have sat in the warm dry vehicle, and waited until someone told her what was going on.  
  
Nooo... she thought to herself. Got to go find out for yourself. She rounded the end of the limo to see Lex and Ken tinkering.  
  
"Hey guys." She said, smiling. "I got bored, what's up?"  
  
Lex smiled. "Can't stand not knowing anything, can you?" He asked.  
  
Chloe shook her head. "Guess not." She indicated the car. "What's wrong?"  
  
Ken looked up at her, and then at Lex. "I think we might have fixed it. I'm gonna try to turn the engine over."  
  
Lex nodded, and Ken moved back to his door.  
  
"You're getting soaking wet." Lex said simply. "It's February. You're gonna catch a cold."  
  
Chloe sighed happily. "Not likely. I'm wearing the cape, and it's not raining that hard!" Suddenly, finding herself deliriously happy, she spun around, her face up as the rain splashed down. "Besides it's soft rain."  
  
She spun back to face Lex, and found him standing right behind her. There was a smile in his eyes, but his face was serious. "Can I have this dance?" He asked her.  
  
Chloe smirked. "There's no music..." She trailed off, as she heard the soft strains of a saxophone drifting from the limo, she looked over to glare at the driver, but found her view blocked by the still raised hood of the car.  
  
She scowled at Lex. If it weren't for the car trouble, she would have said that Lex planned it all.  
  
Lex held out his hand, waiting. Chloe sighed when she realized she wasn't going to refuse to dance with him, who would? She questioned herself.  
  
He spun her around, as they danced on the gravel at the side of the road. She laughed as he dipped her and rain dripped off his face onto hers. She reached up, and brushed the water off his face.  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
He smiled, and pulled her upright against him. "What better way to end the night then dancing in the rain." Lex said flippantly.  
  
Chloe danced slowly, her cheek against his shoulder, as the words sunk in. She pulled her head back, and watched him watching her. Dancing in the rain... she thought. It was out of order... he'd skipped the kareoke and the cheesy movie, but that made sense, he couldn't do those things without her figuring it out... if it was him...  
  
She pulled away from Lex abruptly, trying to sort her thoughts out. He'd been there when she'd first written the list, and he'd even helped, so he wouldn't have been fooled by the pen name. He could afford expensive flowers, and could totally have managed to get the paper heart up at the Talon without anyone knowing. It all clicked.  
  
"You!" She practically shouted.  
  
Lex blinked, dropping his hands from her side. "Me what?" He asked, suspecting that he already knew and that the ruse was up.  
  
"It was you! Help me find out indeed!" She snorted.  
  
Lex smiled tentatively, not really sure whether she was going to mad or happy.  
  
"Tell me that Lana didn't know!" Chloe demanded, still perversely wishing to have Lex all to herself.  
  
Lex shook his head. "No. No one knew. I put the heart up after hours. I'm sure Kyla lied about the heart because she figured that someone hadn't paid and she didn't want to get into trouble." He explained.  
  
Chloe stood, hand on hip, looked at Lex, trying to decide if she was mad or not. If she had figured it out before the ball, she knew she would have been furious. But now that she'd been to the ball with him, and knew that he seemed to genuinely like her, she wasn't sure. Granted she had told him that she hated all the stuff that he'd done, but the truth was that she had kind of liked it, and she suspected he knew that.  
  
Lex knew the minute she'd made up her mind. He could see it in her eyes, her face, and her posture. He took a step forward, and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him.  
  
"You're not mad are you?" He asked, as he gently brushed her wet hair out of her eyes.  
  
Chloe sniffed. "I'll only be mad if you stop now, you've still got half the list to go through." She said quietly, without looking at him. "And you missed the kareoke, and the movie." She looked up at him, completely serious, except for the twinkle in her eye.  
  
Lex smiled. "I'll make it up to you." He offered.  
  
"How?" Chloe demanded.  
  
Lex moved one hand from her waist to her face. He moved her head, lowering his. Chloe could feel the raindrops hitting her eyelids as she shut her eyes. She felt the rain stop as Lex moved over her, and dropped his mouth to hers.  
  
She sighed as his kissed her, wrapping his arm around her waist, and pulled her to him. Chloe felt her arms wrap around his shoulders. She sighed, when Lex pulled away.  
  
"Did that make up for it?" He asked her quietly, his forehead resting against hers.  
  
Chloe barely managed a "yes", before he took her lips again, pulled her back as he rested against the car, pulling her so she rested against him.  
  
"Want to know what Mrs. Peterson told me?" Chloe asked, when she moved her mouth away to breath.  
  
"Hmm?" He breathed. "What did she tell you?"  
  
"She told me that when you find something good, not to let it go for any reason and to forget all the crap about letting something fly away. She said if it comes back, it's stupid, don't let go in the first place."  
  
"She said all that?" Lex asked.  
  
Chloe nodded. "She talks a lot once you get her going."  
  
"I know." Lex said. "Know what she told me?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"She said 'don't let this one go', and know what Chloe?" Lex asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't intend to." He smiled at her, and she looked up into his eyes.  
  
Then with his arm still wrapped around her waist, he moved them back to the limo, and climbed in the back, keeping Chloe close and he peeled the cape off of her shoulders.  
  
Ken smiled at the two of them, before getting out of the car, and shutting the hood. Then he got back in and put his cap back on.  
  
"Smallville, Mr. Luthor?" He asked.  
  
Lex nodded. "Yes. Thank you." Then pressed the button to raise the divider.  
  
Chloe noticed Lex's smirk as the engine caught first time around, and Ken smoothly pulled them back onto the road.  
  
"You set all this up, didn't you!" She demanded, smiling at the fact that he would go to all that trouble for her.  
  
Lex didn't answer. He just smiled, and pulled Chloe in for a kiss, as the rain beat down on the roof of the car, as they made their way back to Smallville.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: Well, I hope everybody liked this! I was planning to end it after the ball, so don't anybody get mad. It feels weird to be done though. I really liked writing this. Anyway, let me know how you liked it, maybe I'll write more sweet romantic fluffy stuff. :) Pegs 


End file.
